


The Line

by tess1978



Series: Ripples [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, One-Sided Relationship, Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor (background), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Trapped in the Cambridge Polymer Labs, Deacon and MacCready come to some realizations about themselves and their feelings for the Sole Survivor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a junk smut prompt for Deacon/MacCready with a clipboard, telephone, and test tube on tumblr. It's not particularly smutty, and, like most works in this series, is unresolved and skirting around the issue of MacCready and Sam's relationship. Considering this is my fifth? work in this universe, Sam does not make a lot of appearances.

“Jesus, we’ve been stuck in here for hours.”

“You’re always so impatient. It won’t be much longer.”

RJ looked at the timer ticking down on the experimental station. Whatever the scientists had cooked up here at the Cambridge Polymer Labs was taking a f- a hell of a long time to assemble. There was still almost two hours on the timer. It had been an hour since they inserted the final component, and it had been at least an hour before that when that robot had locked them in. At least they had gotten the parts Sam had sent them for. 

Deacon was doodling on a clipboard while he waited, and RJ had been playing with a telephone that was sitting in the room, still connected to the internal power grid. It had buttons on it, and each one played a different tone, so he’d been idly trying to make a tune with it while he waited. 

Deacon started clicking the pen he was using, irritating RJ, and when he huffed, Deacon raised one copper brow behind his glasses and peered at him. 

“You’re irritating me.”

“With this pen?”

“Yeah.”

“Well maybe stop pushing those goddamn buttons, and I will stop.”

RJ just glared at him for a moment before slamming the receiver back down, then getting to his feet. He began pacing the room, checking the timer every time he passed.

The room was in shambles, junk on the floor, and most of it had probably been because of the ghouls that the two men had taken out when they arrived. RJ was growing increasingly irritable, and he didn’t notice the test tube on the floor until his foot came down on it and he tripped, landing practically in Deacon’s lap, and knocking his glasses off in the process. 

When RJ looked up, he saw Deacon’s eyes for the first time since he’d met him, he was sure.

He hadn’t realized they were blue. Kind of a nice shade, actually. Different from…

He cut that thought off. Different from his own at any rate. 

He moved to stand, a muttered apology on his lips, but the look in Deacon’s eyes gave him pause. RJ felt his heart race as he saw the unmistakable look, the kind of heat that he’d never expected from the Railroad agent. Deacon was never serious, and RJ had never seen him with anyone. He had just assumed…

But as soon as it appeared, the look was gone, and Deacon gave him a push, before leaning down and retrieving his glasses from the floor. RJ stood and turned away, feeling his face go a little red. He stared at the timer, his mind racing.

Deacon was attractive, he supposed. He’d never really looked at him before. He’d always had his mind on someone else. Someone who didn’t seem to return his affections in exactly the same way.

Fucking Sam and his fucking party dick, thought RJ, forgetting to censor himself just for a moment. The man couldn’t go five minutes without looking to get ass, and he was pretty up front about the fact that he wasn’t looking for a relationship. 

Suddenly, RJ looked at Deacon with new interest. If Sam could fuck anything that walked, why couldn’t he? He nodded to himself, then turned back to Deacon, one eyebrow raised. 

“Like what you see?” he asked.

He almost burst out laughing at the look on Deacon’s face. He’d finally managed to rattle the smarmy bastard. 

“I don’t know, do you?” Deacon replied, once he’d composed himself.

RJ decided to go for it. He took a step closer, then a second, placing his hand on Deacon’s chest. He looked up at him. “I suppose there’s better ways we could pass the time, other than irritating the hell out of each other.”

“Yeah I suppose,” the other man said, before sliding a hand around RJ’s waist and pulling him close. “Much better.”

Deacon kissed RJ, brushing their lips together once or twice before tracing his tongue along RJ’s lower lip. It was… nice.

RJ closed his eyes. The kiss was soft, more than when Sam kissed him. Sam always kissed with a kind of urgency and something else, maybe something like desperation. It was always so damn hot, but then two days later he’d be kissing someone else. Sometimes right where RJ would find him, and he felt like Sam was doing it on purpose somehow.

 _Well fuck Sam,_ RJ thought again. If he can parade his lovers around like that then so could he. He’d fuck Sam’s best friend and if Sam didn’t like it he could shove off.

Determined, he wrapped his hand around Deacon’s neck and pulled him closer, slipping a finger under the wig he wore and feeling the stubble on the shaven head beneath. That was ok too. Not as nice as Sam’s shaggy mop, but nice.

RJ imagined he was running his fingers through Sam’s hair, the way his brown eyes shone, the freckles that dusted his nose and made him look younger than he was, and he moaned, leaning into the kiss. 

He could feel himself stirring, and he could feel an answering hardness against his belly where Deacon was holding him close. Hmm. That was nice too. 

He pushed his hips against the other man, and Deacon laughed a little under his breath. His hand was still on RJ’s back, drawing circles as he held him close.

RJ didn’t say anything when Deacon’s hand snaked around to the front of his pants, but he moved back a little to give him access. When he felt his pants being opened, he pulled back from the kiss, but then brought his mouth to Deacon’s neck, kissing him and tasting the pulse in his throat. His heart was racing, and RJ breathed in the smell of him, a kind of faint but unremarkable scent. 

He tried not to think about how Sam always smelled like Abraxo and mutfruit blossoms, and concentrate on what was happening. Luckily, Deacon took that opportunity to slide his hand into RJ’s pants, and when his warm fingers wrapped around his dick, he forgot to think at all and just enjoyed it. 

Deacon was good, nimble, talented with his hand, and it didn’t take long at all before RJ was starting to crest, riding a wave of sensation with Deacon’s hand on his cock but Sam in his mind… he was close… Sam...

He didn’t realize he had said anything out loud until Deacon pulled back and turned away.

RJ looked down at himself, his suddenly softening dick drooping out of his pants, and he tucked it back in, embarrassed. 

“Hey-” he began, but Deacon interrupted.

“Look, I just got a bit eager there. Sorry. Bad Deacon. No cookie.”

“Deacon,”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said.

RJ nodded, frowning.

They went back to their previous places, Deacon doodling and clicking his pen, and RJ absentmindedly poking at the phone.

When the robot finally let them out and they sauntered out of the lab, fancy armour piece in hand, RJ followed Deacon as they headed towards Diamond City to meet up with Sam and deliver the items they had gone looking for.

But they hadn’t walked far when Deacon turned and stopped him, a hand on RJ’s chest.

“Are you in love with Sam?”

“No!” RJ answered instinctively, trying to keep from exposing himself to Deacon.

“Don’t fib a fibber.”

RJ looked at him for a moment before nodding curtly and turning away. 

“Yeah, I thought so. I shouldn’t have… Never mind. Look, MacCready. That relationship has no future. You know that, right?

RJ nodded again.

“He’s my best friend, but he’s not happy, and he’s not going to settle down. Not until he drives away the demons he’s got. Maybe not even then. But you… you deserve better than Sam Foley. I like you. And I thought… well. Never mind what I thought. But yeah. You need someone who cares about you.”

RJ looked him in the eye… or rather tried to. The sunglasses made Deacon hard to read.

“Have you ever…?” he hesitated, but Deacon answered anyway.

“No. And I’m never going to. Sam’s poison to everyone he touches. I love him, I respect everything he’s done, and I value his contributions. And I don’t question his loyalty to the Railroad, but when it comes to personal shit, Sam’s a train wreck, and anyone who falls for him is doomed to derail. For now, I’m done riding the metaphor express. Let’s go.”

Without another word, Deacon began walking, and RJ turned to follow.

Was he in love with Sam? He thought about it, and had to come to the conclusion that he was. He’d fallen for him the moment he walked into the Third Rail, dressed in mismatched armour and with a smile that had gone straight to RJ’s belly. 

And everything that had happened since had not dampened his feelings at all. He knew what Sam was, and he loved him anyway. And no matter what happened, he would remain by his side and at his back until he died or was sent away.

He kept walking, passing Deacon as he slowed, and continued towards Diamond City. He didn’t realize Deacon was watching him from behind, a look of sadness and resignation in the eyes behind his glasses, a sarcastic grin plastered on stiff lips. 

And a pen sketch of Robert Joseph MacCready tucked into his back pocket.


End file.
